


Azriel, Untitled

by dreamingofazriel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Elriel, Elucien - Freeform, Multi, Nessian - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, acofas - Freeform, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: As Azriel hides in the shadows, he overhears Nesta and Lucien arguing of him and his relationship with Elain, and his character...





	Azriel, Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Over 500 followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Over+500+followers).



> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

Azriel Untitled  
He became a shadow in the library as he heard Nesta and Lucien walking in and arguing. “And why must you talk to me?” Nesta was saying.

“Because Elain listens to you and to him.” Lucien stumbled over the word him.

“And what exactly is your problem with Azriel?” Nesta asked as she plopped down in her favorite wing back chair, picking up a book but not opening it.  
“Don’t you find it strange that his day job is spying, interrogating, terrorizing, and torturing fae, yet he comes back home to Velaris to have a nice family meal and spend time with my mate?”

Nesta leaned back and smiled. “So, you’re jealous of him. Azriel is only one that saw Elain for what she is, I couldn’t even do that. You most certainly cannot.”

Lucien bared his teeth at Nesta, she scoffed at him. “Azriel acts perfectly normal, as if cutting fae into tiny bits with that knife of his means nothing.”

“So, he knows how to separate work from his home life” Nesta dead panned.

“You don’t worry about him with Elain?”

“Not in the least. They’ve spend hours together when she was human, dropping off letters to those traitorous queens” Nesta said, her lips a thin line of fury.

“But she’s my mate.”

“Stop being so jealous and be happy someone cares for her and helps her; that he can do what you are unable too.”

“What if Cassian was with another female?” Lucien countered.

“He’s with Mor. I’m the person she doesn’t like Cassian being around.”

“But he’s your mate” Lucien said aghast. 

“He is not. He has had some intense feelings for me and he feels guilty about the promises he was unable to keep. Neither of those things are my problem” Nesta said. She was completely stone faced as she said the words, as if she believed them.

“So, you don’t love him?” Lucien questioned.

“No. Now, I’ve given you a few minutes to explain your gripe against Azriel. The only problem I see is that you are jealous of him. Get over it.”

“But Elain is too sweet and too kind for a male that is that sadistic” Lucien replied, his voice sad and filled with anguish.

“You forget that Elain is my sister, and Feyre’s sister. You forget that it was Elain who stabbed Hybern in the neck. Elain has a vicious streak, you just haven’t seen it. Now be gone so that I may read my book.”

Lucien stood, “He’s not a good guy Nesta. A male that tortures and kills can never be.” And with that statement Lucien left the library.

Azriel was silent in the corner. He couldn’t believe how Nesta had stood up for him. And he was shocked that Lucien still thought he was some evil creature from the Night Court’s Hewn City. 

But Lucien was right, Elain was his mate, but maybe he didn’t care. And he couldn’t help but wonder, am I a bad guy? Do I not deserve some goodness in my life?


End file.
